


it's enough to feel better

by Sotong_sotong



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Introspection, please let Oikawa be happy, son has grown so much, spoilers for chapter 147
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 15:43:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4882549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sotong_sotong/pseuds/Sotong_sotong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa knows of worse things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	it's enough to feel better

**Author's Note:**

> Oh god I haven't written in ages. I wrote this while listening to Years&Years' "Real" and the theme of "was I ever good enough?" has always resounded to me for Oikawa, thus, this came out *weak laughter* parts of the song lyrics got incorporated in here as well so please go check it out too! 
> 
> I'm just really proud of how far this son has come and some may think differently but I think he's finally got a good grip of himself even after the loss to Karasuno *loud honking into tissues* Concrit always welcomed!

Oikawa knows of worse things: he knows of walls and infuriatingly talented people, remembers the snugness of a knee brace and how the constant thump of balls across the court sounded like his own heartbeat.

He remembers wondering what he’d been doing wrong or if there was anything left in himself to be better because he so badly wanted to be _good_.

Oikawa knows these and a whole bunch more of _if I could_ and _why I couldn’t_ and in a way, it’s liberating. He isn’t as afraid as he would have been at one point in the past when the ball he receives goes awry and the final set goes to Karasuno; it stings a lot, really, but he’s tried all he could and done what he couldn’t.

And once he’s zeroed out all those, he can’t find any space left for regret.

The hand he slaps against Iwa-chan’s back is firm.

The words he says to Ushijima later don’t waver either.

Oikawa Tooru is not a genius and he probably will not be one in this life or any other but he’s learnt something that’s worth a lot more: he learns he is enough for himself.


End file.
